Stolen kisses, by Stoll
by Nocturnals
Summary: No, no sólo habían vencido a Cronos sino que Katie Gardner y Travis Stoll se besaron, y eso, pensaban todos, era como decir que Artemisa había parido seis niños rechonchos. Totalmente imposible. / —Siempre dices que soy un cleptómano, ¡adivina qué!, quería robarte un beso. — Se burló y retrocedió al verla terriblemente enfadada. Iba a morir. (¡Tratie!)


**Stolen kisses, by Stoll.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan._

* * *

— Connor, por el amor a los dioses, Lou se muda esta noche. — Travis riñó a su hermano menor. — Ve y díselo de una buena vez.

El aludido negó con la cabeza y despeinó su cabello rizado castaño en un ademán de nerviosismo. Por supuesto que él sabía que la joven se iría esa misma noche y ya había visto pasar a muchos campistas de Hécate ir por sus cosas a la cabina a la que él pertenecía y todos ellos salían felices por mudarse finalmente. Lou Ellen aún no iba por sus cosas y Connor se sentía terriblemente nervioso. Se había puesto a sí mismo un límite para hablar con ella; si iba a rechazarlo, lo haría independientemente del día en el cual se confesase.

— Hermano, ella ya dio el primer paso. Ponte los malditos pantalones y ve a por ella.

— Lo siento, no heredé tu audacia para estas cosas. — Se quejó.

Connor siempre había sido el más tímido de los dos, a pesar de que compartían la misma y exacta genética. El mayor de ambos tenía un don innato para las chicas; siempre iba allí y aunque lo rechazasen él no se disgustaba. "Otra vez será", se reía. Él, no. Connor siempre le había tenido miedo al rechazo de las chicas, le parecían seres incomprensibles y extraños que le gustaban demasiado para dejarlas ir. Tal vez fuera porque su primer flechazo fuerte se dio con una niña dulce y directa, con un humor similar al suyo, el motivo de eso.

Lou había sido la primera chica con la cual no se había sentido cómodo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incapaz de dar un paso hacia ella en el sentido romántico. Había salido con otras chicas, pero nunca había logrado sentirse tan atraído por ellas como por la joven Lou, dos años menor que él. Travis, una vez que enloquecía por una chica, no paraba hasta obtener su atención. Y llegaba a ser extremo. Entonces Connor sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué me instas a mí si no eres capaz de declarártele a Katie? — Se burló él. — ¿En serio pensaste que se tomaría bien lo de los conejitos de chocolate?

—Ah, son planes que no salen como se planea. — Se encogió de hombros. — Y es distinto, Katie me odia, a Lou le gustas ¡E incluso se te declaró, imbécil, y tú la dejaste ir así, sin más!

— Hagamos un trato. — Connor sonrió. — Yo me le declararé a Lou esta noche, si tú te le declaras a Katie.

Ambos hermanos se miraron largamente, retándose a retroceder mutuamente. Uno y uno, o ninguno. Así funcionaban normalmente las cosas entre ellos: apuestas, tratos y pactos. Por lo general, cuando alguno de los dos no cumplía el otro tenía todo el poder del mundo para mandarlo por un día o castigarlo por medio de una broma infernal. Nada agradable.

— Bien, tenemos hasta el toque de queda. — Travis aceptó y ambos estrecharon sus manos. — Independientemente de la respuesta, porque Katie va a azotarme el trasero con una Venus atrapamoscas.

Travis vio a su hermano menor observar la cabina largos minutos una vez que Lou entró a ésta, y luego, nerviosamente, se volvió a él dispuesto a tirar todo por la borda. El temor lo embargaba por completo estúpidamente, pero Travis básicamente lo echó a patadas de allí y le señaló la cabaña en una orden clara. Una vez que lo vio entrar, se giró y fue derecho a la construcción dedicada a Deméter donde Katie Gardner era delegada.

Tragó en seco, a sabiendas que ésta iba a reírse de él y pasaría la peor vergüenza de su existencia. Había realizado ese pacto torpe para convencer a su hermano de declararse, las cosas que hacía por amor fraternal a veces. Para su buena fortuna, se encontró a Katie saliendo de la armería. Al parecer, acababa de dejar las herramientas que había usado durante el día.

Stoll pensó que, si iba a pasar vergüenza, al menos obtendría algo bueno de ello. Como avergonzarla a ella también. Entonces se escabulló hasta detrás de la joven y cuando ella se giró para irse a su cabaña finalmente, se asustó y emitió un pequeño grito que nunca alcanzó a salir de su boca. Travis le había tomado del rostro y le había estampado un beso. Ella se sorprendió a tal punto, con su corazón cabalgando dentro de su pecho, que no hizo nada. No cerró los ojos, no correspondió, no gritó ni lucho. Sólo se quedó allí; estática.

Cuando finalmente Travis se alejó le sonrió socarronamente como sólo un auténtico hijo de Hermes podría antes de dar un paso más y apretujarla entre él mismo y la puerta de la armería. Bajó la cara de nuevo y dio un breve beso que podría ser descripto como un roce inocuo. Entonces Katie reaccionó y Travis saltó hacia atrás cuando entendió que ella iba a darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

— ¿Qué, por todos los dioses, hacías? ¡Stoll!

—Siempre dices que soy un cleptómano, ¡adivina qué!, quería robarte un beso. — Se burló y retrocedió al verla terriblemente enfadada.

— ¿Piensas que puedes venir y besarme de la nada, idiota?

A medida que ella avanzaba y él retrocedía, las plantas se arremolinaban a su alrededor peligrosamente. Oh, sí, ella iba a matarlo. Entonces, cuando una liana se enredó en su tobillo y lo levantó hasta dejarlo colgando en medio del aire dolorosamente, decidió arrojarlo todo y morir dignamente.

— Es porque me gustas. — Expresó, sonriente, como si no pasara nada. — Lo de los conejitos de chocolate, los besos, y los robos a la tienda del campamento.

— No inventes Stoll, lo has hecho porque eres insufrible y ya. No te salvarás de esta ni pidiéndome matrimonio, desgraciado. — Respondió.

A lo lejos vio a su hermano salir de la cabaña que él mismo organizaba cargando una caja y a Lou caminando a su lado, y parecía ir todo bien. Travis miró a la chica frente a él y giró los ojos. Lou quería a Connor, y Katie lo odiaba.

— ¿Quién te dijo? — Preguntó ella, acercándose mientras sentía su rostro arder. — ¿Obligaste a Miranda, no? ¡Maldición, Stoll!

Katie parecía tan avergonzada, enfurecida y confusa que las lianas temblaban sin saber bien cómo responder y Travis temió que se caería de cabeza en cualquier momento. La hija de Deméter parecía estar al borde del llanto, y él no podía creerlo. Nunca había querido hacerla llorar, eso nunca. Sí, se había pasado un poco de la raya con las bromas, pero era porque le gustaba y además era más fuerte que él; era su naturaleza.

— Katie, vamos, no llores. — Pidió.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Quién te dijo, maldición? ¡¿A quién debo matar, Stoll?! — Ella gritó, logrando que la liana que lo suspendía lo soltase y cayera al suelo de un golpe.

—A tu profesor de control de ira, mujer. — Replicó, adolorido.

— Esto es demasiado incluso para ti, Stoll, es en serio. — Ella lo regañó, limpiándose los ojos. — No deberías haberte enterado, esto es muy cruel incluso para ti. Vete al infierno, no puedes jugar así conmigo ¡Métete un desgraciado conejito de chocolate en el trasero!

Dicho eso la muchacha comenzó a lanzarle flores. Eso podía sonar bonito, pero no lo era cuando es una furibunda hija de Deméter quien las lanza porque incluye la planta entera con espinas y todo. Travis se cubrió lo mejor que pudo y agradeció que todos tuvieran algo mejor que hacer, porque él estaba tan confundido y sorprendido que apenas podía evitar los disparos. Cuando finalmente pudo taparse con una tapa de basurero logró hablar.

— ¿Qué te pasa, mujer? ¡Si me vas a rechazar, hazlo de forma civilizada, amante loca de los yuyos!

— ¿Quién te contó? ¡¿Y a quién llamas amante loca de los yuyos, ladronzuelo barato?!

— ¿Contarme qué, lo de tu obsesión por los yuyos? ¡Lo sabe todo el condenado campamento, loca! ¡Sí, a ti te llamo loca, loca, loca, loca! — Le espetó. — ¿Barato? ¡No podrías alquilarme para una noche ni aunque ahorrases tu vida entera!

— ¿Y te prostituyes, también? ¡Tú lo sabes, no deberías bromear con eso! ¡Púdrete, Stoll!

Les tomó quince minutos dejar de pelear, y para ese momento los campistas estaban tan acostumbrados a oírlos pelear que no se extrañaron. Nadie les prestaba atención en lo más mínimo, pero procuraban dejarlos solos ya que las cosas se habían puesto violentas. Pero como cada vez que chocaban, las peleas no duraban mucho. Para cuando Katie apenas podía respirar de tanto gritar, y Travis estaba tan agitado por el ejercicio a tal punto que apenas podía estar de pie. La persecución había comenzado en la armería y había concluido en mitad del bosque.

—Vamos, dímelo. — Le ordenó ella, sentándose entre las raíces maltrechas de un árbol.

—Me gustas. — Travis repitió, demasiado agotado para discutir.

— Deja eso ya, me refiero a quién te contó. — Entrecortadamente, logró decir ella, quedándose sin aire de inmediato.

— ¡Mierda, no sé de qué me hablas! — Bramó, con lo poco que duró su respiración.

— Vamos, no vas a decirme que luego de molestarme por años, hacerme bromas de mal gusto y pelear conmigo _por placer, _ de la nada te vienes a enamorar de mí. — Se burló, tomándole tres largas respiraciones hacerlo. — Ni yo me lo creería, Stoll.

— Llámame Travis, carajo. — Maldijo. — Y sí, adivina qué, me gustas. Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas, aprende a lidiar con eso loca de los yuyos.

Katie lo miró un momento y su cara mutó en una serie de muecas que Travis habría encontrado graciosas de no ser porque estaba exhausto y su buen humor se había ido al garete ¿Acaso Katie no sabía rechazar como las chicas normales, con un "lo siento, pero no me gustas." y ya? ¿Era mucho pedir?

—Espera — Ella pidió. —, ¿es en serio, de verdad te gusto? ¿No te estás burlando de mí?

—Mujer, estoy exhausto en medio de un bosque. — Masculló. — ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡De entre todos los lugares para burlarme de ti, este sería el último!

— Oh.

Ninguno habló durante un rato, concentrados en normalizar el ritmo de su sangre a través de sus venas y recuperar el aire en sus pulmones que ardían. Katie sentía la garganta seca por los gritos y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, sintió arrebolarse sus mejillas.

— Bueno, lo siento. — Se disculpó. — Pensé que te estabas burlando de mí, que alguien te había dicho, o lo habías oído por ahí y venías a jugarme una broma por ello. Tan embarazoso.

— ¿Sobre qué? Ya que me has obligado a hacer ejercicio extra y eso, deberías decirme.

—No te debo nada. — Gruñó, evitando sus ojos.

Entonces una idea loca, tan loca como la idea de él enamorado de ella, atravesó su mente en un flash de esperanza loca que logró transformar su ánimo en un instante. Se acercó a ella gateando a cuatro patas por el suelo del bosque por lo que quedaba de espacio entre ambos y la encaró. Le tomó el rostro, y como la primera vez, le dio un beso. La diferencia yacía en que ella le respondió suavemente. Él le acarició el cabello y sonrió cuando se separaron.

— Te gusto. — Afirmó. — Y pensabas que me había enterado y me burlaba de ti, por eso te volviste loca ¡Descubrí tu secretito sucio!

— ¡Cállate, Stoll! ¡Yo también te gusto! — Reclamó, azorada.

— Ah, ah, pero yo me confesé valientemente. — Sonrió de nuevo, con su hilera de perfectos dientes burlándose de ella. — ¡Y yo te descubrí!

— Al infierno, Stoll. — Repitió y lo lanzó bruscamente al suelo. — No ha pasado nada aquí.

Apenas terminó la afirmación ella se giró y básicamente corrió fuera del alcance visual de Travis, pero éste no iba a perder la oportunidad como lo hizo su tímido hermano esa noche. Por supuesto que no, él corrió detrás de ella jubiloso.

— ¡Ha pasado mucho, vuelve aquí, cobarde! — La persiguió.

— ¡Cállate! — Respondió a los gritos, entrando al campamento donde todos los campistas se voltearon a verlos.

— ¡Te gusto! — Le gritó, avergonzándola.

— ¡Y yo te gusto a ti! — Replicó, sonrojándose.

—¡Me besaste!

— ¡Tú me besaste a mí, imbécil! — Katie se enfadó, olvidando que los campistas los observaban asombrados.

— ¡Y te gustó!

— ¡Cállate, Travis!

— ¡¿Ya no soy "Stoll"?!

— ¡Que te calles, maldición!

Nadie olvidaría esa noche en el campamento. No porque la hija de Deméter hizo un pequeño bosque de hierbajos y plantas el comedor, sino porque lo imposible acababa de suceder. No, no sólo habían vencido a Cronos sino que Katie Gardner y Travis Stoll se besaron, y eso, pensaban todos, era como decir que Artemisa había parido seis niños rechonchos.

Totalmente imposible.

— ¡Y te gustó! — Le recordó él.

— ¡Que te calles de una vez!

* * *

Sobre el título: Stoll suena igual en inglés que "stole", es un juego de palabras ya que "stole" significa "robó" –robar en tiempo pasado. Es una alusión a Hermes, padre de los gemelos Stoll y dios de los ladrones. En inglés se traduciría como "Besos robados, por Stoll (robó)" Lo explico para quienes no saben inglés.

Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí me divirtió escribirlo. Es mi primer Tratie, y me costó una barbaridad hacerlo e intentar que fuera divertido y no tan obvio.

Esto es como una precuela del one-shot que subí antes "Ida y vuelta". No es necesario leer ambos para entenderlo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.

Besos.


End file.
